The Blow Up Make Up Break Up
by XnightXcatX
Summary: Wally tries to get a few answers out of Dick


The Blow Up Make Up Break Up

Summary- when Dick goes out for a run to clear his head. A certain red head follows to search for answers.

This is going to be somewhat bi-polar on Dick's part! Tell me what you guys think

He's out for his morning run that's good. For some reason he is always in a better mood after one but seriously! Who gets up at 5 to run? I have to talk to him he has been acting so weird my best friend has been acting closed, angry, quiet, and when he sees me he runs for the closest exit.

I want to know why now. Finally he is stopping after 4 miles straight that's pretty good for him. It's time for me to make my move.

The speedster used his speed to place himself behind a tree without a single noise. Dick was almost done stretching and Wally knew if he saw him he would fight and use some kind of gadget to make himself disappear like always so there was only one way to do this.

Wally lowered himself into a crotch and launched himself at the younger boy who was messing with his iPod. When there two bodies collide Dick landed flat on his stomach his face half buried into the dirt.

"What the hell! Dude get off now!" The young boy yelled while trying to avoid getting dirt in his mouth.

"No not until you tell me what is wrong with you. You have been acting so weird around me and the team you are freaking all of us out. All of us are worried about you…. I'm worried about you."

As Wally was speaking his voice shrunk to a small whisper and un-knowingly loosened his grip.

That was his first mistake Dick sensed this hesitation and took advantage of the opportunity.

In one swift move he switched their position Dick was now sitting on top of Wally with his knee jammed in his rib cage with his wrist pinned up over his head.

Why is he here! Why, why, why does he want to harp on this subject he knows why so why must I say it. I rather take on joker by myself rather than be in this conversation. Why must he be such an ass? "You know nothing about me and the way I have been acting! And who are you to judge what's normal for me and why are you such a dumbass!"

Dick put even more pressure into Wally's rib cage to the point where it was getting hard to breath. "I don't care about you or anyone on that stupid team they don't know anything and why do they care so much to send you!"

The younger boy was yelling at Wally with such revolution in his voice he had to close his eyes.

"Dick they did not send me Dick" Wally wanted his voice to come out smooth and calm but in reality was rushed, and harsh. "Dude before we continue can we do this standing up and can't breathe."

After a few heartbeats of hard silence. Dick jabbed it hard into his rib cage making Wally gasp and grind his teeth against the pain but as quick as the pain came the pressure was gone and Dick was leaning against a tree arms crossed with a pissed look on his face.

Wally hesitantly walked towards him leaving some distance between them. "Look Dick I worry about you. You know that and I want to make sure you are ok and…" Dick quickly interrupted "I'm not ok Wally everything is so weird I just found out….I just….. I realized… dam it!" Dick had his hand to his face shielding it form Wally's concerned and curious eyes.

This was the first time Wally has ever seen Dick actually fail to have any words for a situation it was shocking and to see half of his face red and Wally was annoyed to not be able to see his eyes.

Wally was going to take advantage of this silence "Dick I know you I'm your best friend and I know that you have your walls up now. You are always so damn wrapped up in people having motives because we want to get close to you but has it ever occurred to you that we just like you for being you!"

The speedster took a few breathes to calm himself "Dick I want to be the person that breaks those walls down I... Love you!" it came out a little more rushed then Wally would have liked it to but at least it was out there.

Dick put his head down taking little gasps for air with slow tears coming down his face. Wally closed the distance between them with three strides.

Wally wanted to hug him and whisper in his ear that everything would be ok but he settled for touching his cheek and almost immediately regretted it.

Dick exploded he threw his hand from his face a little more roughly then needed with tears still coming down his face. "You don't know anything Wally!" "YES I do I know you. I know you are confused and scared of your feeling but let me in and I can help you." Wally was standing there tall and hurt.

His eyes were closed hands balled at his sides. So when two strong hands grabbed fistfuls of his shirt and pulled his body closer to the younger man. Dick released his shirt and wrapped both arms around Wally's neck clinging to him without reservation letting Wally registers his feelings for him.

As soon as the shock finally dulled Wally accepted the feelings and wrapped his arms around the smaller frame of his best friend. Wally tilted Dicks face at an angel to make the kiss deeper and more intense.

Dick made an honest response he let out a soft noise. Did Dick just moan Wally thought to himself in disbelief but he enjoyed the little noises he made. Wally decided not to make any other moves its Dicks turn to take control.

His second mistake Dick was so drunk on lust he pulled Wally behind a tree. Both of their heads were spinning. They landed in a position that would make anyone blush. Wally was on all fours one hand on the small of Dicks back the other supporting him. Dick had his legs wrapped around Wally desperately clinging to him.

When they finally released each other both were breathing very heavy Wally wanted to say so many things but dick beat him to it.

"I love you too. That's why I was acting so weird I had all these feelings in my mind that it scared me and I never really understood why my heart raced when you were around. I thought it was hate but I guess it was the opposite it feels so good to say it out loud."

Both young heroes were on their sides staring deeply at each other. "Dick I know this is going to sound so stupid but I have never felt like this before."

After Wally said that they could not control it any more weeks of un-requited love cam pouring out into the two. They kissed passionately and gave each other please liking each other's neck and exploring the others body. Softly moaning every so often.

Sadly they were rudely interrupted by Dicks phone Wally let out a small growl that made Dick giggle a little as he sat up to read his phone. Wally wrapped his arms around the half-naked young man nibbling at his neck and using his nails to make slow small circles on his back making him shiver a little.

Dick suddenly froze as he read the message Wally felt the change and looked over his shoulder to see the name that made him freeze too.

It was batman. Dick got up slowly grabbed his shirt and pulled it back on and said simply "Stay away we can't Bat's will lose it. I still want to be friends but not like this."

Before Wally could protest Dick ran away full speed away from Wally "humph now I'm starting to wonder why I love that boy but he is not off the hook that easily. He is mine. He can't avoid me forever. No one can put run kid flash. No way. I'm not giving up so easily Dick"

Wally fixed his clothing pulled his phone out and called his uncle for a ride home.

So what do the ya'll think I know Dick is really weird in this story but I wanted to try something new. Please review I really want to hear your opinion. Thanks =)


End file.
